1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a reflecting body having high luminance which is disposed on landings and/or manhole covers which are respectively arranged in a manhole body and formed of a plurality of plate bodies each having a plurality apertures.
2. Prior Art:
A typical manhole body 23 is shown in FIG. 6. The manhole body 23 is formed by excavating a ground 21 to form a vertical hole 22 having a large diameter and covering the peripheral surface of the vertical hole 22 with concrete. There is formed an inlet manhole 26 having a small diameter through which an operator gets in for inspecting, repairing and cleaning a sewer pipe, communication lines, etc. 25 (hereinafter referred to as sewer pipe, etc. 25) which is disposed at the lowest end portion 24 of the manhole body 23. Since the manhole body 23 is formed of a vertical long hole, there are provided on the wall surface thereof a foothold or staircase 27 composed of a plurality steps and a plurality of landings 28 having manholes 29 through which the operator gets in or out and which are normally closed by manhole covers 30.
When inspecting, repairing, cleaning the sewer pipe, etc. 25, the operator gets in the manhole body 23 through the manhole 26 using the foothold 27, then he reaches the first landing 28 using the foothold 27. Successively, he opens the manhole cover 30 provided on the first landing 28 and steps down using the foothold 27 and reaches the next landing 28. The operator repeats the same actions and reaches the lowest end portion 24 so as to inspect, repair, clean the sewer pipe, etc. 25. There is a modification of the landing 28 and manhole cover 30 employing a plurality of plate bodies each having a plurality of apertures and made of synthetic resin for improving the ventilation as shown in FIG. 5.
However, even if the landing 28 and/or manhole cover 30 is formed of such a plate body so as to improve the ventilation as shown in FIG. 5, there is no sufficient transparency in the manhole body 23 so that the landing 28 is dark, which makes it difficult to confirm the position of the manhole 29 or manhole cover 30. As a result, it causes such a problem that it is difficult for the operator to get in or out from the manhole 29 and to move on the landing 28, which makes it difficult to inspect, repair and clean the sewer pipe, etc. 25.